Yandere Simulator: Two Senpais
by Viory
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first story about Yandere Simulator. So, it might be kinda bad but I'll try to improve! It is about Ayano chan who fell in love with Taro Yamada at first sight. But after a few days, she started to fell for another! Who will she choose? It will be a hard decision for her!
1. Chapter 1

Yandere Simulator: Two Senpais

By: Viory

 _Note: I don't own any of these characters. All credit belongs to YandereDev_

Chapter-1

 _It is true that I can't feel anything or having any emotions. I act like I'm a normal student, but inside, I feel nothing. Just nothing_.

 _All of a sudden, one day, I've met someone, someone who I've been waiting- My Senpai. When I'm around him, I'm able to feel emotions, see what others can see. He is my life. But someone is trying to take him._

 _She thinks that he deserves her. But I think he deserves me. She cannot give him what I think I can give him. She taught me a new emotion- rage._

 _I don't care what happens. I don't care who I hurt someone. I don't care whose blood I spill. All I care about is my Senpai._

 _He doesn't have a choice_

 **~WEEK ONE~**

Ayano's P.O.V.

There's my Senpai, my precious Senpai. I can't stop looking at him. His dark shiny hair, dreamy black eyes, cute nose, beautiful smile can't make me stop thinking about him. One day, I will confess my love to him, after I eliminate that tsundere.

I think I should send a picture to Info-chan, she might know who she is.

After sending it, I received the information from Info-chan. She says that her name is Osana Najimi. Her personality is tsundere (I know that...). Her capability is weak.

Hmmm…. Capability is weak, that would be easy for me to kill her then. But I can't kill her in front of Senpai, or else I won't be able to see him again.

I must think of something. I must make a plan to kill her. But how? Maybe, I could stalk her all day to know some of her secrets, and then sabotage it. That would be a good plan.

But first, let me stalk Senpai, because I love him so much!

Taro's P.O.V.

It's the third year of high school! I'm looking forward to see what type of fun is coming ahead. It must be something unexpected.

And yes, my childhood friend, Osana, always gets so mad at me. I don't know why. Maybe she's just concerned for me. If she was always mad at me since then, she would have left me. But she never did.

Wait, why do I feel like someone's stalking me?

Osana's P.O.V.

I'm sorry, Taro. I'm so sorry that I have been so mad at you every day. It's just that… I don't want to you to be a bad person. I want you to be good. Anyway, you are good but a bit lazy. I just want you to be okay and not get lost!

I want to confess my feelings to you. Maybe this Friday, I will ask forgiveness and at the same time, confess.

Budo's P.O.V.

It's been two years, two years since I've been seeing that girl, that girl who was my childhood friend. My childhood friend who once had been through my side. But she doesn't seem to remember me at all. She forgot me.

I hope she joins our Martial Arts Club.

Hey guys, I'm back again! This is my first story about Yandere Simulator. I hope it will be better near future.

If YandereDev sees this, Hi!

Chapter 2 is coming after 1 or 2 days later.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Senpais**

 **Chapter-2**

Week one (Day 2)

Ayano's P.O.V.

I have stalked that stupid Osana whole day. The only thing I heard was that, someone was blackmailing Osana. Who could that be? Maybe, she's having an affair with the blackmailer? Or maybe the blackmailer is blackmailing her on other reasons? Who knows and who cares! I only care to sabotage her. I won't let her confess her feelings to Senpai this Friday. I must do something quick. But it may take time for me to this. Why don't I just kill her?

Ayano couldn't decide on how to get rid of Osana. She couldn't decide whether to kill her or to sabotage her. This made her crazy about it.

Osana's P.O.V.

Argh, I can't believe Taro was late again to meet me! It was his fault that I had to rebuke him! He was lazy to get up this morning!

Wait, I shouldn't have rebuked him much. It was my fault too. I was just scared that he may understand I have a crush on him. I couldn't take that risk.

I hope he forgives me.

Senpai's P.O.V.

Oh my! I have been late again today! I can't believe it! I knew Osana would be mad at me if I get late, but I forgot! How stupid am I! My sister also couldn't have waked me up. She just cared about me that much.

But, it's okay. Osana just cares about me. That's why she got mad at me. I forgive her.

And also, I couldn't understand that weird girl. It was lower class girl who had been staring at me. It was awkward. I couldn't understand who she was because she was too far.

Anyway, let me just read my favourite novel.

Budo's P.O.V.

I feel so tired today. I shouldn't have stayed up all night long practicing Martial Arts. I was stupid.

But, I wanted to be strong enough to beat someone up whoever bothers anyone of our school students. Especially, I can't see Ayano getting into a big risk. That is why; I wanted to be prepared properly, so that I can save Ayano from anyone who teases her.

I still can't believe she couldn't remember me. Maybe, I should request her to join the Martial Arts club. She might remember me!

I took Sho Kunin with me to advertise our club to the new students who joined our school. I told him to advertise it to the new boys while I go for the girls.

I went to each new girl one by one to advertise our club to join. Some were interested to join but mostly were not.

At last, I went to Ayano-chan. She looked like she was thinking about something. I felt ashamed to go near her, but I forced myself.

I finally asked her if she would like to join our Martial Arts Club. After a few seconds, she replied that she would like to think about it first. I thanked her and walked away as fast as I could.

I hope she joins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Senpais**

 **Chapter-3**

 _Week-1 (Friday)_

Ayano's P.O.V.

I've finally decided what to do. I will kill that Osana bitch with my own two bare hands. That will be hilarious.

I'm glad I joined the Martial Arts Club. That will make me strong enough to be prepared for anything.

Before she confesses her feelings to Senpai, I will drown her in the bathroom by following me. She is stupid enough to follow anyone. She will regret it.

Oh, Senpai. I will confess my feelings to you today. I will!

Ayano knew she could confess her feelings to Senpai. But she felt something in her. She felt something that not Osana will try to take Senpai, but also her other rivals.

Osana's P.O.V.

Today's the day. Today's finally the day where I get to confess my feelings to Taro. It's good that I wore a little makeup, added perfume and wore clean clothes. And the most important one, the love request letter.

I wrote this letter with much thinking. It took me 6 hours to write the way I wanted. I hope he likes this.

I hope he accepts my feelings for him.

Info-chan's P.O.V.

Today is a busy day for me! I have to write an article of Osana's death. I am thanking Ayano-chan so much for this. Without her, my newspaper article would have been of no use to the students here.

She will enjoy killing Osana a lot…

Senpai's P.O.V.

Ahhh, today is a beautiful day indeed. The Sakura leaves makes the environment even more beautiful.

I wonder why Osana put a little makeup today. She never did that in school days. She also wore her favourite perfume spray. It must be a mystery.

Senpai notices Osana holding something, but couldn't see it properly as she was in distance. This made Senpai more confused.

 _~After School~_

Budo's P.O.V.

Argh, why do I feel so weird? Why do I feel like, someone is about to kill someone. What am I thinking?! I'm thinking stupid.

Oh, there's Ayano-chan! Let me call her for training!

Wait, why isn't she listening to me? It's maybe because she didn't listen?

She's going to the bathroom. But why the mens' one?

What am I seeing!? Am I dreaming?!


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO SENPAIS**

 **CHAPTER-4**

 _~Week One~_

 _What happened after killing Osana?_

"What have you done?" Budo screamed towards Ayano.

Without answering Budo's question, she turned towards Budo. She stood there for a few seconds, looking at Budo innocently. Budo stood there too, looking at the blooded face of Ayano. Ayano dropped her knife, started walking towards Budo.

Standing in front of Budo, she said, "Don't tell anyone. I believe in you."

Budo was stunned to hear what Ayano said. Ayano went back to keep the corpse of Osana. Budo didn't do anything, just stood there, watching her burning the corpse of Osana.

 _~Week Two~_

"What's wrong Budo? You look tired," Shima asked.

"Haven't you slept last night?" Sho asked.

"He must have been practicing martial arts the whole night," Mina joined in.

"Yeah, because he is too overzealous for martial arts!" Juku joked.

Without giving any reply to the conversation of his members, Budo just left the room. He went to rooftop and stood at a place where no one was. He couldn't believe why Ayano killed Osana. Why was she doing that, this question was stuck in his head.

"I must ask her why she is doing this!" Budo thought.

He ran to search Ayano. He went to her class, but couldn't find her there. He went to the fountain place, but also couldn't find her there. Finally, when he went to the cherry blossom tree place, he found Ayano sitting under the tree.

"Ayano-chan!" Budo called her.

Ayano didn't reply back or look at him. She just sat there.

"Ayano-chan! I want to know why you killed Osana?!" Budo exclaimed.

After a few minutes, Ayano faced Budo and directed him to sit beside her. Budo sat beside her, feeling a bit nervous.

"Do you want to know why am I doing this?" Ayano asked him.

Budo gave no answer.

"I'm doing this for his love," Ayano said, looking another way.

"For whose love? Why? Can't you just tell him that you love him?" Budo exclaimed.

"Can I trust you?" Ayano asked.

Budo stopped. He didn't know what to answer, but he just followed his heart.

"Yes, Ayano you can trust on me," Budo said, holding her hand.

Ayano looked towards him and explained everything to him. Budo started to slowly understand why she was like that. Finally, he understood that she was Yandere.


	5. Chapter 5

**TWO SENPAIS**

 **Chapter- 5**

* * *

After understanding that Ayano was a Yandere, his heartbeat got faster and faster. He starts to sweat. He couldn't believe that Ayano-chan was such a psychopath, killing her rival just for the love of her Senpai.

Ayano understood that he is terrified at listening of what he said. She said, "I know you are thinking I'm crazy killing my rival just for Senpai to notice me. But, what I'm telling is the truth…"

He gulped, still believing that she's not a Yandere. He stuttered, "I... I n… need to go s...s…somewhere else. I...I'll see you later."

He walked quickly as fast as he could, but maintained his pace, not showing that he's afraid.

~ _Ayano's P.O.V_ ~

Was it the right thing to say to him? Was it really right? I think it was right. I could use him in plan in killing Osoro Shidesu…

Plus, he trusts me because I knew him since my childhood time. But, I act like I don't even know him. It's all a part of my plan…

~ _Budo's P.O.V~_

Is it true, that she's a Yandere? I think she is; she really might be. Or maybe she was bothered by Osana-san? She might be too much bothered by her because she's so rude. She might be a Yandere, a crazy Yandere…

I can't believe my crush just killed a girl!

~On the other hand~

~ _Senpai's P.O.V~_

What's wrong with Osana? She hasn't been receiving my calls, she didn't call me back, and she didn't come at school! I think something's wrong with her. Maybe she's having some problems with her family or she's just ill.

I'm really worried about her…

~Amaya's P.O.V~

Oh, there's Senpai! He looks so cute today. I mean, he's always cute.

I shall bake some chocolate chip cookies for him today. And I must do it perfectly, so that it will become his favourite!

Senpai, I'm coming for you!

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for posting it so late. I have been sick and lazy at the same time.

~Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
